


Вероятность успеха

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Detectives, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pacific Good Ending, Post-Canon, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover as a Couple
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: По заявке: «Быстро, поцелуй меня, чтобы нас не заметили!» Хэнк с Коннором под прикрытием отправляются на расследование в «Эдем».





	Вероятность успеха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Success Probability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852576) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



> **Авторское:**
> 
>  
> 
> Я выполнила собственную заявку, ровно как и говорила. Может, со мной что не так, но мне, в общем, пофиг. Эта парочка поглотила мою жизнь. Вы все этого просили, и тут уж я ни черта не контролирую. Просто берите, господи боже.

− Слушайте, − говорит Фаулер. − Я не в курсе, какого мнения Департамент держится о трудовых правах у пластикового народца теперь, когда вы устроили эту свою заваруху, но будь я проклят, если прохлопаю такую отличную команду. − Он бросает на стол папку. − Если кто спросит, ничего не было. Тем не менее, у нас подозрительная активность в «Эдеме». Вам там удалось добиться... так сказать, успеха в прошлый раз, поэтому вас-то я туда и направляю. И чтоб тише воды. Не облажайтесь. 

− Подозрительная активность какого рода? − уточняет Коннор. 

− Всё вон там расписано. Сами прочитаете, а теперь нахер выметайтесь из кабинета, мне тут кучу бумажек нужно подшить, чтобы вас не выперли. Официально вы вообще не у дел. Неофициально я ожидаю результатов. Бегом в клуб и возвращайтесь с чем-нибудь толковым. 

Хэнк фыркает: 

− Всё в папке? 

− Именно это я и сказал. 

− Я, блядь, понял, что ты сказал, − огрызается Хэнк и выходит, оставляя Коннора неловко толочься перед Фаулером, на лице у того − выражение исключительной досады. 

− Есть ли некая существенная информация, которую не включили в дело? − он подавляет желание покрутить что-то в пальцах, хоть что-нибудь. Как у девианта, у него масса иррациональных потребностей вроде этой. 

− Звукорецепторы у тебя тоже съехали, вместе с личностной матрицей? − Фаулер отмахивается. − Займись работой. 

Коннор тихонько выскальзывает за дверь. 

**_***_ **

Документы разложены на их общем столе, когда Коннор возвращается. Хэнк выглядит на удивление довольным, пролистывая их с нехарактерной для него нежностью. Коннор поднимает бровь.  

− Тыщу лет уже в этом участке не получал никакой ебучей бытовухи, − поясняет Хэнк. − Ни девиантов, ни гребаных убийств, просто кучка пиздаболов, которые шпыняют секс-работников, − он пожимает плечом. − Обычная хрень, учитывая нынешние обстоятельства. 

− Они клиенты заведения? 

− Новые. Похоже, то и дело вламываются в занятые номера. Их всего ничего, так на кой париться и выкупать все ВИПы в клубе? 

Коннор моргает. 

− У них много денег и времени? 

− Не, − говорит Хэнк. − Ты просто, мне думается, недостаточно просидел в Департаменте. Это контрабанда красного льда. Классика, − он усмехается. − Долбоебы так тупы, что забили на обновленную политику «не ломайте наших работников». Обычно всем насрать, но как только они примутся нарушать правила... 

− Они могут столкнуться с обвинениями в убийстве, − заключает Коннор. 

− И смогут от них отвертеться, − бормочет Хэнк. − Работка из ненапряжных. Не стоило тебе там ничего в рот совать, − он морщится, замолчав. − В любом случае. 

− Как давно они этим занимаются? 

− Несколько дней, − вздыхает Хэнк. − Не слишком долго, чтобы замутить что-нибудь существенное, но если сможем выйти на их организацию...

− Вы думаете, они действуют не одни? − Коннор и правда знает пока не очень много о городе, чтобы выносить моментальные суждения, но, похоже, у них тут человек человеку волк. Полагаться на других никто не стремится. К тому же, пообещай им хороший куш...

− Слишком рисково для одиночной затеи. Нет, кто-то их прикрывает.

− Вы хотите подобраться к их банде?

Хэнк бросает на него проницательный взгляд.

− А ты разве нет?

− Я не это имел в виду. − Коннор складывает руки на груди − жест, который он, должно быть, перенял где-то и уже не помнит об этом. Ровно как та линия между девиантом и машиной, его манеры медленно размываются, выползая всё дальше и дальше за спрограмированные «КиберЛайф» пределы. − Я просто хочу знать наверняка. Нам понадобятся маячки. И отвлечение, чтобы прикрепить их.

− Предложения?

− Будет зависеть от ситуации, − робко признает Коннор. − Я не рекомендую вступать в бой. Нам не стоит привлекать внимание, иначе Фаулер может снять нас с должностей.

− Справедливо. − Неожиданно Хэнк опускает что-то ему в ладонь. Круглое, слегка нагретое теплом Хэнка, с гравировкой, твердое. Монетка. Его монетка. − За работу, покажем этим засранцам.

**_***_ **

«Эдем» ничуть не изменился, если не считать знак, упирающий на новые правила компании. Музыка по-прежнему заглушает непристойные звуки, летящие из ВИП-номеров, сплошь гремящие басы и неразборчивые монотонные тексты. Коннор не то чтобы чувствует, будто развил обширный музыкальный вкус, однако его достаточно, чтобы понять − метал Хэнка он предпочитает куда больше бухающим клубным ритмам.

Красивые мужчины и женщины елозят вдоль шестов, долларовые купюры заткнуты за пояса их откровенного белья. Работники соблазнительно позируют в стеклянных капсулах, недоступные прикосновениям и потому всё сильнее к ним побуждающие. Или так кажется Коннору. После того, как он увидел страх в глазах той пары, которую они настигли тогда, он больше не может оценивать картину по достоинству.

− В этот раз Департамент должен покрыть все расходы, − предлагает Коннор, указывая на андроида в правом дальнем углу. Внешне она изумительно сдержана, но он видит, как скачет ее пульс, а взгляд то и дело принимается лихорадочно метаться.

Хэнк стонет.

− Я тебя потом заставлю собственный счет открыть. Не собираюсь больше полошить своих кредиторов.

Коннор неторопливо приближается к женщине, передавая свой идентификатор по общей нейронной сети. Симуляция ее дыхания тут же успокаивается.

− Я так понимаю, вы, мальчики, расследуете дела тех мудил, которые заявляются сюда каждый день, начиная с понедельника, − произносит она и протягивает руку Коннору. − Вот, взгляни. Они до усрачки пугают клиентов и изводят моих коллег.

Они соединяются, и Коннор изучает нарушителей: трое мужчин, ростом от ста восьмидесяти пяти до девяноста пяти, два брюнета и блондин, врываются в клуб, колотят по дверям, перекрикивая шум. У одного на правом виске отличительная татуировка − логотип «КиберЛайф» с потеками синей крови. Возможно, имеют предубеждения против андроидов? Это объяснило бы пренебрежение к новой администрации. И совершенно точно их выходки в населенном андроидами стрип-клубе − это заявление. Он описывает людей и татуировку Хэнку.

− Вот же блядская мерзость, − отзывается Хэнк. − Спасибо за информацию, − говорит он работнице и вновь поворачивается к Коннору. − Давай прошерстим комнаты. Может статься, они там уже что-нибудь припрятали.

− Эй, − зовет андроид. − Вы здесь уже бывали?

− Нет, − цедит Хэнк одновременно с Коннором, который выпаливает «да».

− Вам нечего стыдиться, лейтенант, − шепчет Коннор. Хэнк торопливо шагает к ближайшей двери.

**_***_ **

В номере тесно и неприятно пахнет сексом. Стены как будто не повреждены, пол − цельный бетон под цветастым ковром в форме сердца. И никаких очевидных укрытий, но, быть может, они намерены осуществлять сделки прямо из кармана в карман.

− Есть зацепки? − спрашивает Хэнк.

− Ничего очевидного.

Коннор опускается на колени, проводит ладонью по простыням. Следы, как и ожидалось. Он открывает рот, подносит пальцы к губам.

− Господи боже, − встревает Хэнк, и Коннор едва не вздрагивает. Это новое ощущение.

− Что? − Коннор недоуменно поднимает глаза.

− Ничего тут нахрен не облизывай. Мне не нужны сводки по ДНК каждого болвана, который счастливо обкончался прямо, блядь, в воздухе, которым я дышу.

Коннор пожимает плечами. Подхватить человеческие заболевания он не может, однако дискомфорт Хэнка весьма понятен.

− Исходя из поверхностного анализа, я подтверждаю наличие тириума, спермы...

− Пошаговый отчет мне тоже не нужен, − начинает Хэнк, состроив гримасу, но Коннор поднимает руку.

− А также красный лед.

− Ладно, − говорит Хэнк. − Ладно, хоть что-то. По крайней мере, это значит, что народ не боится шмалять прямо здесь. Отличная обстановка для бизнеса.

Коннор кивает, но его прерывает громкий стук.

− Открывай! Открывай, бля, пока мы сами не открыли!

Хэнк бледнеет.

− Это...?

− Голосовые данные совпадают.

 _Дерьмо._ Процессоры Коннора продумывают ситуацию наперед. Он мог бы устроить драку, но с тактической точки зрения это небезопасное решение. Если они себя выдадут, вся миссия будет скомпрометирована и дилеры сменят площадку. Может пройти слишком много времени, прежде чем им вновь удастся выйти на след. Они могли бы спрятаться, но под кроватью им обоим, вероятно, не уместиться. Да и свет недостаточно тусклый, чтобы позволить им остаться незамеченными. _Думай._ По какой причине они могли бы тут оказаться?

_О. Ох, дерьмо._

− Хэнк, − говорит Коннор. Не «лейтенант», просто «Хэнк». Тот смотрит на него озадаченно. − Это единственный способ с наивысшей вероятностью успеха, поэтому, пожалуйста, смиритесь.

Естественно, смысла слов Хэнк не улавливает, но у Коннора нет времени объяснять. Вместо этого он принимается оперативно раздеваться. Они оба в гражданском − ни значков, ничего, намекающего на то, что пришли они сюда вовсе не с желанием хорошо провести время. Коннор впервые обнаруживает, что благодарен Фаулеру. Но ненадолго, потому что, в конце концов, они всё-таки здесь.

Хэнк в ужасе, а у Коннора − одна десятая секунды, чтобы, может, ощутить слабый укол унижения, когда он опускается Хэнку на колени. Инстинктивно придерживая, руки Хэнка ложатся ему на бедра. Что-то темное и жаркое переворачивается у Коннора в животе. Он не думает об этом. Он не может думать об этом. Он с осторожностью приникает ртом к шее Хэнка и втягивает кожу. Руководствоваться ему нечем. Происходящее − за гранью даже девиантских подпрограмм.

Дыхание у Хэнка сбивается. Сердечный ритм ускоряется.

− Чег...?

Коннор прикладывает к губам Хэнка два пальца и продолжает покусывать и вылизывать шею, второй рукой устремляясь к пуговицам на его рубашке.

− Мы заходим! Время вышло. Номер теперь наш.

Коннор на миг поднимает глаза. Три пуговицы расстегнуты.

− Можешь трахнуть своего славного милашку-твинка еще где-нибудь, старикан.

Четыре пуговицы.

− Че за хрень, мужик? − возникает Хэнк. Голос у него хриплый, запыхавшийся и куда ниже, чем Коннору доводилось слышать. − Я хороших бабок отвалил за этот перепих.

− А мы отвалили еще больше. Проваливай.

− Да ну и посрать. Уроды ебучие, − ворчит Хэнк.

Поднявшись, он направляет Коннора вон из комнаты, рукой придерживая за талию. Почему пульс Коннора никак не уймется? Ситуация под контролем.

Хэнк теснит чужаков с дороги, грубо отталкивая от двери. Кроме андроида никто бы не смог заметить передатчика, который он сунул в карман куртки главного дилера. Мгновение Коннор изучает компанию широко распахнутыми глазами, перетягивая внимание на себя.

− Я вырву регулятор насоса, пока он еще пашет, из твоей груди, если ты прям щас не уберешься отсюда нахрен. Не вынуждай меня считать до трех.

− Хорошо, − мягко и кротко соглашается Коннор. Он мог бы лишить их дееспособности здесь и сейчас. Одним стремительным ударом в висок.

− Идем, − зовет Хэнк впереди. Коннор торопливо выходит под грохот захлопнувшейся за спиной двери. Они уже победили. − Миссия выполнена.

Коннор слабо подмечает, что сердце у Хэнка еще заполошно бьется, как у колибри. _Странно,_ думает он. _Должно быть, прилив адреналина от нового дела._

**Author's Note:**

> Для благозвучия используется синоним «Эдем», а не «Рай»
> 
>  _*твинк (сленг)_ − это привлекательный, хорошо сложенный и стройный юноша-гей


End file.
